


The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapter 13 | Werewolf or Child, Innocent or Guilty

by Ev_May



Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [7]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Marauders - Fandom, The Wizarding World - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Harry Potter Angst, The Marauders Angst, The Marauders Fluff, Werewolf, harry potter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ev_May/pseuds/Ev_May
Summary: "So there Remus sat, on the cold, hard, floor. The sound of the wind rattling against the shed was his only music, the only thing that distracted him as he felt all of the control that he ever had over his body slowly fade away."Remus had lived his whole life, hidden away from society. It was only recently that he had attended Hogwarts, but now he is back at home for the summer holidays and a painful transition into a werewolf awaits.
Relationships: Snilly, jilly, wolfstar - Relationship
Series: The Marauders: An Untold Story [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969498
Kudos: 7





	The Marauders: An Untold Story | Chapter 13 | Werewolf or Child, Innocent or Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters: 1  
> If you wish to continue reading further into the story please subscribe to stay notified as this chapter is part of a much bigger fanfiction. Each day a couple of new chapters will be posted until the final Fanfiction is released with over 20,000+ words.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Please give feedback (positive and/or negative) if you have any as I wish to improve my writing so I can make more and better fanfictions.

31st of August 1972-   
Remus

Remus sat on his window seal, looking out at the numerous rolling hills of Tumbledown, Yorkshire.   
“Remus darling, have you packed your trunk yet?” his muggle mother, Hope, called out.   
“Yes!” he replied. There wasn’t another house near Lupin Lodge for another 10 km so Remus usually spent his time laying out in the fields or up in a tree reading. Yet that evening he wasn’t allowed out. He was never aloud out when it was going to be a full moon. Although Remus had told his parents numerous times that when he felt trapped inside it only made his transformation worse he still had to sleep in the shed every month. 

“But I hate it there!” Remus pleaded, “it’s all cold and dark and I feel like I’m trapped!” That’s what he had said four years ago, on the first and only night he had spent free when he transformed. That night he thought everyone was safe, that night he had told himself he wouldn’t go too far, that night he begged and begged to be let free, that night he got out of control, that night he almost killed someone. Ever since Remus had never complained about sleeping in the shed.

The shed was a large, empty space next to Lupin Lodge. It used to be filled with old toys, his parents' thing from when they were younger and spare tools. Now it had been cleaned so nothing but a half torn pillow remained. There were no windows and the only light Remus had was an old torch that barely even worked. His parents usually fed him more than usual before his transformation so he wouldn’t be so hungry.  
So there Remus sat, on the cold, hard, floor. The sound of the wind rattling against the shed was his only music, the only thing that distracted him as he felt all of the control that he ever had over his body slowly fade away. Remus felt something inside him, a hunger. A burning sensation taking over his body, transforming him into something much more than he could ever imagine. Remus gave out a loud howl. Moonlight shone through the cracks in the wall. He couldn’t stop it now, this was who he was, this was a part of him. This monster, this werewolf, this boy, this was who he was.


End file.
